


Unfair

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Lost of crying, Sad, You get the idea, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoue Orihime's fate meets misfortune. Her friends tries to save her. </p><p>Dammit, why is life so unfair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

Orihime’s hand shot forward and shield was once again in front of Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia and Renji, protecting from the explosion. Orihime herself was not behind it for she was behind them, a few feet away. Yhawch was dead. Finally, he was gone. _Finally_. **_Finally_**. Orihime was panting, her breathing quite shallow, cold sweat rolling down her cheek, her body trembling a bit. Her knees wobbled, feeling weak and she fell to the ground.

  
“We did it!” Renji said loudly and sounding breathless. Orihime’s lips quirked up, forming into a smile. They did it, indeed. But then suddenly, the fallen Juha Bach’s body began to move. Orihime squinted her eyes, brows furrowing, fear prickling inside her. _No_. _Please tell me he’s not alive._ She pleaded, silently. They had no energy left now - Orihime _can_ heal them, but that will take a lot of time. But, it was not moving... It was more like -

**_BAM._ **

  
It exploded. But, there was no blood. Instead, everything was slimy black, that looked so sticky and honestly disgusting. Orihime’s hands shot up in defense and the odd black things got stuck to her forearms, stomach and her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, pausing for a moment. After clarifying there was no more explosion or so, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. What was that?

  
“Inoue! Are you okay?” Ichigo asked who had turned around, chocolate brown eyes looking concerned. Orihime smiled. Typical Ichigo, always worried.

  
“I am okay, Kurosaki-kun! Just covered in...yucky things.” She said, frowning. She looked over again and was glad they weren’t dirty like she was. Her shield had protected them again, remaining strong and solid. She felt proud of herself. Her tense shoulders slumped down and her smile only widened, brown hues brightening up as she continue to think one thing; _They won.  
_

 

* * *

 

  
Two weeks had passed since that day - Soul Society was filled with party for the first few days and people went to 4th Division and Orihime to get healed. But, most of the time were spent on reviving the buildings. The Quincies had caused a very huge amount of damage in almost every building, even Soul King Palace was an utter disaster. Using her Souten Kisshun, Orihime tried to help as much as she can, but whenever she expanded her shield further for a larger object, it tired her. Shun’O and Ayame also stated that reversing such enormous substances would take a lot of amount of time. They would make a very slow process in such a long time. She stopped the attempt and went to smaller object or healing people. Healing people - or rejecting and reversing the injuries were going quite good.

  
They didn’t really finish it, but Kyoraku Shunsui, the new Headmaster said that they should now take a break and return to Karakura Town. He had beckoned Ichigo to come closer and whispered something in his ear.

  
Ichigo and his gang insisted that they should stay and help, that the others also need help because they were very much tired as well. Kyoraku merely shook his head with a smile.

  
“You did enough, Ichigo-kun. This is our home and we will fix it ourselves. You go to your family now, eh?” He had said. They all finally agreed and headed home.  
All through the process, Orihime couldn’t help but notice one thing. Once she got home, she had began thinking about this certain thought - She had been becoming tired quite easily. While she was healing injured Shinigamis, she realized she had been sweating a lot. Odd, she mused. she never got tired after healing only few people. Maybe, _maybe_ , it was because she used much energy with Yhwach, she concluded after pondering that evening. With that conclusion she came out with, she headed to bed.

 

* * *

 

“Inoue-san.” Urahara Kisuke called out calmly, smiling lazily at the teenage girl. “May I take your time a bit?” He asked, gesturing for her to come over with his fan. Orihime blinked. She had came to the Urahara shop along with her friends because Rukia, Renji and some others were coming after another two weeks. They all decided to greet them.  
“Of course, Urahara-san.” She said, jerking her head toward her friends for them to go ahead of her. They all exchanged confused, curious glances before heading down to the basement. Urahara held out his hand, motioning her to sit down. She did.

  
“Tea? Or coffee? Or, I invented this new tea that boosts up energy!” He said cheerily, holding out a cup for her. Orihime merely smiled, but she stared the shop owner knowingly.

  
“I’ll try it later!” She promised genuinely. “So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked curiously, but she...had a guess of what he wanted to talk about. Instantly, the smile dropped, his face growing serious.

  
“Inoue-san...” He even dropped his voice as if fearing someone might hear them. “...You probably realized it yourself by now.” He said, his eyes meeting her’s, watching her carefully. The teenage paused, staring into his eyes for a moment before glancing away, swallowing. She pursed her lips.

  
“It’s...hard to not notice.” She spoke softly. “...Urahara-san... Do you know the reason - “

  
“I am afraid, I don’t. I am just as confused as yourself.” Urahara sighed, but continue to look at Orihime. “I...will have to do some...research. On you. If you don’t mind, of course.”

  
Orihime closed her eyes, brows furrowing, a frown lining upon her features. She has been growing more and more tired, drained - Even if she wasn’t healing. When she heals a single person or put a shield as a protection for once, she’s become exhausted. Even her bright skin was becoming paler - not healthily as well. She was confused. She has never been this drained before - Healing a single person didn’t used to even made her break a sweat! Something was up, obviously.

  
Opening her eyes, she nodded, looking determined. “Go ahead, Urahara-san.”

 

* * *

  
It has been only three days since Orihime let Urahara did the research, examining her body. He had said the result will be a bit slow, but Orihime patiently waited. It was Sunday morning, no school and Orihime was headed toward a grocery store to buy some ice cream and go for a walk. But as she exited the store after grabbing a strawberry flavored ice cream with sprinkles, her small sandwich phone began to ring.

  
_‘I am okaaay,’ Dee dee dee, ‘I am okaaay,'_

  
Orihime slipped opened her phone and blinked once at the caller, her movements pausing. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she swallowed, taking a deep breath before pressing the button. Bringing up to her ear, she spoke;

  
“H-Hello, Urahara-san - “

  
“ _Inoue-san. Are you busy?_ ” He asked seriously, with no proper greeting. Orihime instantly knew it was urgent.

  
“No.” She replied sharply - Was it the research or something else?

  
“ _Then, please come to my shop immediately._ ” With that, he hang up, a dull _beep, beep, beep_ echoing on the other line. Shoving her phone into her long skirt’s pocket, she began to run toward the shop. Her heart still continued to beat loudly - What if it is the research? That’s good, right? If there is something wrong with her, she sincerely believed Urahara had a cure for it.

  
But... Why... Why is her throat tight, her stomach in knots? _What is this bad feeling?_ Anxiousness was slowly eating her from the insides and she tried to show it away, but it kept creeping in her mind. As she ran, she was getting easily tired once again. As she suspected. Sweats rolled down her face, her palm already watery. She wanted to stop, because her breathing was shallow, her legs hurt. But, remembering Urahara’s words only made her speed up. Finally, she arrived at her destination and automatically, she began to slow down, huffing. She was panting heavily as she opened the door, entering it.

  
“Ura-...” She paused, gasping for air. She panted a few times, trying to ease herself now. But, she began to feel more exhausted, “Urahara-san?” She called out breathlessly. She saw Ururu open the door to the main room and beckoned her to come over. She nodded and walked over in a slow manner because her head was a bit dizzy. She gave a quiet greeting toward the small girl, who just smiled a bit. As she entered, there sat Urahara, his hat hiding his eyes.

  
“Please take a seat.” He said calmly, taking off his hat. He looked tired - Dark bags under his eyes, his brows furrowed in distress. Orihime gratefully sat down, still panting a bit. Urahara lifted his head and looked over at the girl, his frown deepening as he saw how drained she was. “I apologize for letting you run.” He said softly, gently placing his hat on the table. Orihime shook her head, smiling weakly at the man.

  
“N-No, it’s alright... I am, er, fine.” She had to relax - She was far too tense. Inhaling and exhaling, her shoulders slumped down, finally allowing her muscles to relax. That’s better. Urahara was silent, his eyes casted to the side. Tessai opened the door with two cup of teas and silently placed it in front of them.

  
“Thank you, Tessai.” Urahara nodded at the man. Bowing his head, Tessai exited the room along with Ururu, leaving only the two of them in the room.

  
“Jinta, let’s go out.” Ururu’s calm voice was heard.

  
“Huh!? Why?” Jinta asked loudly, obviously sounding annoyed. Orihime blinked, still smiling a bit. Energetic as always.

  
“Get out.” Tessai said sternly and their voice began to fade away. Orihime’s eyes flickered to the former Captain, who now had his eyes closed. There was a short moment of silence - It was not comfortable, mind you. Orihime had no idea what she should say - She rarely saw him in such...afflicted state before. And that was only making her more nervous - She couldn’t take it. Orihime decided to break the silence.

  
“Urahara-san...?” 

  
Urahara slowly opened his eyes and looked over. He blinked once before smiling tiredly at the girl, bright brown eyes softening.

  
“I am sorry... I am making you nervous, aren’t I?” He chuckled softly. Orihime did not answer. Urahara sighed, hanging his head. “As you suspect, Inoue-san, the reason I called you here is... because of the research.” The girl’s breathe hitched. Yes, she suspected this, indeed. Again, she remained silent. “The result has been not clear - It was rather confusing. I had to decipher it myself, you see.” He now had his eyes closed again. There was a pause. “...You are growing weak. Have you...noticed your reiatsu, lately?” Brown eyes blinked and Orihime tilted her head to the side.

  
“I - “ She paused. Now that she thought about it, Ishida had said that her presence felt more weak two weeks ago. But, the Quincy had dismissed it. He said perhaps he was tired.

  
“I think I asked the wrong question.” Urahara interrupted her thoughts. “Your shield - as your grow stronger, your Santen Kesshun also expand in size, yes?” Orihime merely nodded, clutching her skirt tightly, her stomach in knots.

  
“...I’ve noticed.” Orihime interrupted suddenly, looking down. “...My Santen Kesshun’s size have gotten...smaller.” She said in a small voice. She doesn’t understand this. Her healing process began to go slower as well - Healing a small single wound has taken more than twenty minutes. Her shield has become like how it was when she first went Hueco Mundo. The others merely dismissed it, saying it was probably because she was tired lately. _That_ is another problem. Why would she be tired if she rarely do things? Orihime was getting seriously concerned. Lifting her head slowly, she meekly looked over at Urahara. “You...figured it out then...?” She asked, her voice almost shaking, but with a hint of hope. Since Urahara found out, then it’s probably fine! However, that thought did not convince her.

  
“...I have a guess.”

  
Orihime straightened her back, her hands on her lap, clutching her skirt so tight, she could even feel her nails digging into her skin. She licked her sudden dry lips and jerked her head a bit, gesturing for the other to continue. Her throat was too dry to talk, completely forgetting that there was a cup of tea in front of her.

  
“Inoue-san... First, please drink your tea. This might shock you...” Urahara said after a pause. Orihime blinked rapidly then glanced down at her tea.

  
“Oh... Okay.” Gently grabbing the hot tea carefully in her hands, she took small sips a few times, hot liquid going down her dry throat, refreshening it. Sighing in content, she lowered her cup of tea and placed it back on the small round table. She sat straight once again, her brows furrowed, looking serious.

  
“...You see, as we both just clarified, it is no doubt that you are indeed weakening. Your powers are going back to how it was an year ago.” Urahara began diplomatically, lowering his gaze. He had not met her gaze for a while now and Orihime had a nagging feeling there was a reason behind it. “That is, of course, beyond unusual. ...Inoue-san, when you came back I noticed odd black stuffs on you. Kurosaki-san explained that Yhwach exploded, correct?”

  
Orihime was startled at this - Hastily, she nodded. What does that have to -

  
“...Yhwach used to absorb the power of every ‘ _impure_ ’ Quincies. However, he began to consume his own comrades during the war.” Urahara closed his eyes, going silent for a few seconds then opened his eyes to look up at her properly now. “I am afraid when that explosion’s black things touched you, his... _ability_ to absorb has taken effect on you.” He explained slowly, watching her closely. Orihime stared him back, blinking owlishly.

  
“...Taken...effect...on me...?” She repeated very slowly, her brain trying to keep up with the new information. She tried to conclude what this meant. Urahara did not speak. It seemed like he is trying to let her figure it out herself. It took a moment, but she finally began to understand... “Wait... So, his...ability has - _is_ absorbing... _my_ power?” She whispered and Urahara nodded eventually. Orihime was shocked. “B-But... I wiped off those...things! How could they be consuming me? They’re... _gone_!” Panic began to rise inside her drastically, her hands beginning to tremble on her lap. Urahara frowned.

  
“Inoue-san! Please calm down.” He told her gently and Orihime looked down, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head began to throb a bit and she gritted her teeth. Those black...stuffs...that touched her...is doing this? _That’s_ what is behind her... _illness_? But, still, how? She inhaled slowly and exhaled in the same pace, gradually calming herself. As she did, her mind began to think a bit more logically - He absorbed power, instantly resulting death. Before she process that certain thought however, Urahara spoke once again;

  
“Inoue-san, I want you to remain calm as much as possible. A small part of those had probably managed to sank into your skin, soon finding it’s way to your blood, becoming one with the veins, heavily damaging your health. It also came in contact with your Santen Kesshun, which is probably why it also affects your ability.” He paused to take a sip from his tea, clearing his throat. “...At this rate, if this continues, you...will lose your power.” Once he finished saying, Orihime froze. Her whole body and her mind both froze, for good one minute, repeating those words in her head, soon it sounded like dull endless echo. Soon, it sank to her and her expression went from appalled to terrified.

  
“...Lose...my...power...” She spoke, her voice holding no emotion, a lump in her throat, her chest tightening as if suffocating her. No power. _If this continues, she will lose her power. No more healing, no more shield, no more training, no more...no more adventure, no more... A normal life._

  
Inoue Orihime for sure knows that she cannot live like that. Suddenly, she understood what Ichigo felt. Not being able to fight anymore, her friends - She began to tremble. Lord, does this mean she will not be able to see...Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and all of the Shinigamis, Souls, Grimmjow, Nel - ?

  
_No_. She can’t. She just _can’t_. Suddenly, she remembered Urahara Kisuke was sitting in front of her. The man whose intelligence is amazing where he was able to confront Aizen Sosuke. The man who used to be the Captain of the 12th Division, which was the ones who did researches and all. A sudden hope soared up inside her chest and she snapped her head up, her eyes wide as she made an contact with him. She swallowed the lump with difficulty, causing a minor pain on her throat.

  
“Urahara-san...” She began. “Do you... Have you... I mean, do you know...how to...stop this?” She asked, her voice already cracking, her eyes filled with hope and desperation. Urahara looked...saddened...

  
“...Not for now.” He said bitterly, looking away almost in shame. “...But, I _will_.” She’s never heard him like this - A promise. She nodded, having strong faith in him.

  
“Thank you...”

  
“...But, that is not it.” He said tiredly, closing his eyes, his brows furrowed. “...There’s another that needs to be said and I fear, it’s far more worse...” Taking a deep breath, he released it.

  
“Inoue-san... At this rate, your power will not be the only thing you will lose... Your... Your...life span will - is shortening dramatically. Meaning, you’re...slowly... _dying_.”

 

* * *

  
Arisawa Tatsuki was just jogging in the morning as usual, sweat rolling down her cheek as she panted softly, listening to the birds chirp. Keigo cheerily suggested to listen to music as she jogged, but Tatsuki refused whole-heartedly. She was against such thing - Honestly, what if she gets into some sort of accident? As she was running, she neared the Urahara Shop and she paused to glance at it. The place where Ichigo and the others meet up occasionally. As she properly looked over at the small house, she paused. _Orihime_? She thought and rose her eyebrows. What’s she doing here? Her brows began to furrow as she slowly made her way to the shop. Odd, Orihime’s presence feels...weak. She’s noticed this the few past weeks, but she just concluded that maybe she is able to her...presence more? Shrugging, she walked over and opened door.

  
“Hello?” She called out and stopped as she heard voiced. But, she couldn’t figure it out who it was. Casually she excused herself in, taking off her shoes and walked over to the next door that leads to the living room. But, Tatsuki stopped as she heard;

  
“... _At this rate, if this continues, you...will lose your power_.” The man who called Urahara said. Tatsuki blinked, slowly lowering her hand that was near opening the door. _What?_ Lose her power? ...Orihime will? Confusion and shock took over her, her eyes widening. Silence followed and she knew Orihime was simply horrified by this thought. As much as she missed her best friend, Orihime’s grown very strong due to all of the things that happened to her. Not just physically, but her mental and emotional state has become more solid and firm. Tatsuki was feeling proud of her and...now...losing all that amazing power is just - She knows Orihime trained day and night to achieve the way she is now. This was...messed up! She was about to open the door, but stopped herself again when Orihime finally spoke.

  
“ _Urahara-san... Do you... Have you... I mean, do you know...how to...stop this?_ ” She sounded so meek, hesitant, lost, afraid but hopeful. She clenched her fists, also hoping that the hats guy had something to prevent her from losing her power.

  
“ _...Not for now... But, I will._ ”

  
Tatsuki felt relieved - He had no remedy or whatsoever _for now_ , but he definitely can find one!

  
“ _Thank you..._ ”

  
“ _...But, that is not it... There’s another that needs to be said and I fear, it’s far more worse..._ ” Tatsuki frowned deeply at this - She’ve never heard him this...sorrowful.  
“ _Inoue-san... At this rate, your power will not be the only thing you will lose... Your... Your...life span will - is shortening dramatically. Meaning, you’re...slowly...dying._ ”  
Tatsuki’s blood went cold and she froze in her spot.

  
**_What?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more characters in the next chapter, I swear!  
> //whispers And more feels.


End file.
